The drug discovery process is currently undergoing a fundamental revolution as it embraces "functional genomics", that is, high throughput genome- or gene-based biology. This approach as a means to identify genes and gene products as therapeutic targets is rapidly superseding earlier approaches based on "positional cloning". A phenotype, that is a biological function or genetic disease, would be identified and this would then be tacked back to the responsible gene, based on its genetic map position.
Functional genomics relies heavily on high-throughput DNA sequencing technologies and the various tools of bioinformatics to identify gene sequences of potential interest from the many molecular biology databases now available. There is a continuing need to identify and characterise further genes and their related polypeptides/proteins, as targets for drug discovery.